Bowie Knife
The Bowie Knife is a special knife which can be bought for 3000 points off the wall in Der Riese, Kino der Toten, "Five", Shangri-La, Moon, Green Run(TranZit)? and Nuketown Zombies. It is larger and wider than the standard combat knife in Call of Duty: World at War (or any other Call of Duty game so far). Its first appearance was in the Map Pack 3 trailer. It increases Knife damage from 150 to 1150 (1000 in Call of Duty: Black Ops), making it a one-hit-kill for zombies from Round 1 to Round 11 (Round 9 for Call of Duty: Black Ops), and through round 12 for Crawler zombies. It is a one-hit-kill to Hellhounds all the way up until the third Hellhound round. If equipped with a Pack-A-Punched Ballistic Knife, it will kill normal Zombies to Round 13, Crawler zombies to round 17 and Hellhounds until the fourth Hellhound round in one hit. One interesting thing to note is that in Call of Duty: World at War, the Bowie Knife will never be lost; even if the player completely dies, the knife will still be in the player's possession upon respawning, making this the only weapon kept after death. However, in Call of Duty: Black Ops, it is lost and must be bought again. It is better than the starting knife as the player's melee will become more powerful, however, sometimes the player may not get it before it loses its one-hit-kill status, making it somewhat of a waste of 3000 points. The Bowie Knife does not return in Ascension and Call of the Dead due to its replacement for a new melee weapon, the Sickle. Appearance The Bowie Knife is very large, possibly one foot in length (by comparison to other weapons bought off the wall) and is anywhere from three to five inches in width (until the curve). Most likely made of steel, shined and a light grayish tint. Locations *'Der Riese' - Opposite of the big door leading to Teleporter Z-C.(The door in the area near the power switch.) *'Kino der Toten' - In the theater seating area, to the right of the main doors, to the left of Juggernog. *'"Five"' - In the lab room on the left hand side when the player comes out of the elevator. *'Shangri-La' - In the power room, to the right of the Mystery Box spawn point. *'Moon' - Near the room leading to the MP5K room, it is above the staircase frame and must be jumped to. It is significantly easier to reach with the room decompressed, however a well timed sprint and jump can reach it with normal gravity. *'TranZit' - In the cabin between the Town and the Power Plant. *'Nuketown Zombies' - In the firetruck to the left of the Claymores. Achievement/Trophy 40 Knives (25 / Bronze Trophy ) - Kill 40 zombies using the Bowie Knife, on Der Reise. Gallery Bowie_Knife_Knifing_Animation.png|Knifing animation. Bowie_Knife_Lunge.png|Lunging with the Bowie Knife. Ballistic_Knife_Bowie_Knife_Reloading_BO.png|Note the imperfection of the Bowie when reloading the Ballistic knife. Bowie.jpg|The Bowie knife in Der Riese. IBowie.png|Bowie knife in the iPhone app. Bowie Knife.png|Bowie knife in Shangri-La, seen through the Trailer. Bowieknife CallOfTheDead.png|The Bowie Knife on Call of the Dead, achieved on PC with console commands. Trivia *This is the first weapon in the ''Call of Duty'' series that players can switch with their knife. *Upon buying the Bowie Knife, the character examines and comments on it before holstering it, leaving the player vulnerable to any zombies close to them. This is not the case in the iPod/iPhone version of Der Riese. *In the game files, the knife is treated as a perk, however the achievement/trophy "Perkaholics Anonymous" can be unlocked even when in possession of the Bowie Knife and the player doesn't lose it upon death. *When the Bowie Knife is swung, a sound of metal being sharpened is heard, except when using the M2 Flamethrower. *The Bowie Knife has blood stains on it, even before any use. *Occasionally on the Wii, it's impossible to buy the Bowie Knife off the wall after a player has bought it and died. *On the Wii version of Kino der Toten, the big teddy bear in Samantha's zombified room is holding a massive Bowie Knife. *The Bowie Knife is one of eight objects that are found in the "Fly Trap" easter egg. *In the Call of Duty: Black Ops version of Der Riese, the Bowie Knife is upside down and is lower than in Call of Duty: World at War. *In World at War, you will still be prompted to buy the Bowie Knife, even after it has been purchased. *A metallic sound is heard when the knife is bought from the wall when the character examines it. Category:Zombies Mode Category:Der Riese Category:Knives Category:Melee weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons